muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Muppets (film)
thumb|300px|right|TV Ad for Fisherman's Friend campaign Die Muppets is the German dub of The Muppets. The film was released in German theaters on January 19, 2012. It is the first movie to feature major recasts of key characters since Muppets Der Zauberer von Oz, with only very few voice actors remaining to reprise their roles from Die Muppet Show. Promotion To promote the film, The Walt Disney Company aired Die Muppets - Das große ProSieben TV-Special zum Film on TV-channel ProSieben's "Disney Day" on November 20, 2011. Afterwards, Kermit the Frog (dubbed in German) appeared in front of a "Die Muppets" banner to announce the next film (Bedtime Stories). Image:DieMuppets-DasGroßeProSiebenTV-SpecialZumFilm-(2011-11-20).jpg| On November 28, 2011, Miss Piggy appeared on website Moviepilot.de (dubbed) with an exclusive message and a brief movie featurette. The website later featured a video of interviews with the cast filmed in L.A. in November 2011, during which Jason Segel and Walter attempt to speak some German. In early January 2012, British company Lofthouse (together with German ad company Scholz & Friends Berlinmarketing-blog.biz - Die „Muppets“ für Fisherman’s Friend (2012-01-02)) kicked off their campaign of muppetized TV and movie theater ads for Fisherman's Friend in German speaking countries. The brand of strong menthol lozenges uses scenes from the film to describe life with and without the product. The release date for both DVD and Blu-Ray was announced on January 10, before the film hit theaters. Three special "customer review" videos were created, in which Statler and Waldorf heckle the release. They were posted on Amazon.de as part of the cover art and media section. (Video #1, Video #2, Video #3) A billboard campaign for The Muppets kicked off on January 12, and a wide variety of print publications offered interviews, stickers and posters to promote awareness, including the online mag Glo Magazin. Die Muppets - Das Magazin zum Film, a German companion magazine for the film packaged with a small stuffed Kermit the Frog, arrived in stores on January 19. Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and James Bobin were in Berlin on January 18, 2012, to promote the film and hold a press conference at Hotel Ritz-Carlton. A contest was held with sponsor airline AirBerlin for a contestant to win a meet & greet with the two attending Muppets. Filmecho.de - „Die Muppets“ kommen nach Berlin! (2011-12-13) The press conference was covered by a large number of German language news magazines and sites. Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)04.jpg| Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)05.jpg| Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)06.jpg| Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)07.jpg| Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)08.jpg| Image:DieMuppets-GermanPremierePressConference-Berlin-(2012-01-18)02.jpg| On January 19, the official release date, Statler and Waldorf appeared as official hosts on the German funniest-home-videos show Upps! Die Pannenshow, replacing the regular host. The special episode airs retitled as Upps - Die Muppets sind los! ("Oops - The Muppets are Loose!"). The two-hour show aired in TV-channel Super RTL's prime-time slot. Interviews with Miss Piggy and Kermit in Berlin aired on KI.KA LIVE on TV channel Kika, on Abendschau on TV channels rbb and ARD EinsExtraAbendschau - Miss Piggy besucht Designer Michalsky (2012-01-19) video, and on Radio Energy Berlin, January 19. At the official press conference in Berlin, Miss Piggy announced that she would appear at a photo op for Berlin Fashion Week, running from January 17 to 22. The pig was on her way to German fashion designer Michael Michalsky's studio in order to try on an exclusive robe that he created for her. On January 22, 2012, TV-channel SAT.1 Comedy showed a 15-episode best-of marathon of Die Muppet Show. The channel began airing the show around Christmas 2011; the first time that the show graced German TV in about a decade. For the release of the film, Cinemaxx theaters offered a special Muppets-Menu, containing a soft drink and popcorn in a collectible tray, a collector's cup with a Muppet PVC topper (Kermit or Miss Piggy) and one of five Muppet plush key chains (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Animal, Fozzie Bear or Gonzo). The menu cost 7,90 €, the key chains were available separately for 5,50 €. On January 26, Miss Piggy appeared on episode 16 of neoParadise on ZDFneo, hosted by Joko Cornelius Winterscheidt, who coincidentally hosted the German press conference for Die Muppets.neoParadise - Die sechzehnte Sendung (2012-01-26)neoParadise - Miss Piggy meets Joko (2012-01-26) video Voices *Stefan Kaminski as Kermit der Frosch *Patrick Bach as Walter *Hubertus von Lerchenfeld as Gary *Manuel Straube as Gary (singing) *Giuliana Jakobeit as Mary *Kerstin Heiles as Mary (singing) *Christian Gaul as Miss Piggy *Tom Deininger as Fozzie Bär *Jan Spitzer as Tex Richman *Bernd Simon as Gonzo *Christina Hoeltel as Scooter *Tanja Geke as Veronica *Donald Arthur-Schwarz as Onkel Tödlich and Beauregard *Klaus Sonnenschein as Bobo *Tommy Amper as Bobo (singing), Dr. Goldzahn (singing) and Wayne *Wolfgang Ziffer as 80er Roboter *Hartmut Neugebauer as Waldorf, Beaker, Schwedischer Koch, Das Tier *Thomas Reiner as Statler *Olaf Reichmann as Landstreicher Joe *Ulli Essmann as Landstreicher Joe (singing) *Michael Rüth as Rowlf *Ulrich Krohm as Dr. Goldzahn *Norbert Gastell as Sam der Adler *Mogens von Gadow as Dr. Honigtau Bunsenbrenner *Gerald Paradies as Floyd Pepper *Oliver Rohrbeck as Pepe der Schrimp *Tobias Meister as Jack Black *Claudia Urbschat-Mingues as Kellnerin *Philipp Moog as Neil Patrick Harris *Michele Sterr as Camilla *Katrin Zimmermann as Janice *Manfred Erdmann as Sweetums *Sabine Bohlmann as Wanda *Marcel Mann as Young Gary *'Additional Voices:' Uwe Adams, Peter Bischof, Jane Bogaert, Hans Dierstein, Tina Frank, Bea Gebauer, Ricarda Kinnen, Omnitah Must, Bimey Oberreit, Alisa Palmer, Patrick Roche, Anita Straube, Ron von Lankeren, Frank Oliver Weißmann Posters Image:TheMuppets-GermanPoster02.jpg|German teaser poster Image:Muppets_Teaser_HP_72dpi_RGB.jpg|German poster (date unspecified) Image:TheMuppets-GermanPoster01.jpg|German poster (date specified) Releases Image:German-DieMuppets-DVD-(2012).jpg|DVD release May 24, 2012 ASIN B006T9Q1Q8 Image:German-DieMuppets-BluRay-(2012).jpg|Blu-Ray release May 24, 2012 ASIN B006T9Q1IQ See also *''Die Muppets - Das Original-Hörspiel zum Film'' (audio book) *''Die Muppets - Original Film-Soundtrack'' (soundtrack) Sources External links *Official site *YouTube - Walt Disney Studios Germany (German Muppet trailers & film clips) *Moviepilot.de - Miss Piggy's Exclusive (2011-11-28) *Detektor.fm - Radio interview with Kermit, Miss Piggy, Walter & Jason Segel by Anna Wollner (2011-12-03) *klatsch-tratsch.de - Miss Piggy will Fashion Week in Berlin besuchen und Kermit die Kollegen (2012-01-18) *Stadtmorgen.de - Glamourös: Miss Piggy und Kermit als Vorhut der MUPPETS in Berlin (2012-01-18) *Promiflash - Die Muppets: Todes-Angst in Deutschland (2012-01-19) *Süddeutsche Zeitung - Kermit und Miss Piggy zu Gast in Berlin (2012-01-18) video *Süddeutsche Zeitung - Kermit und Miss Piggy sind zurück (2012-01-19) video *Bild.de - „Miss Piggy ist die Einzige für mich“ (2012-01-19) *ZDF.de - Kermit und Miss Piggy in Berlin (2012-01-19) video *ITN.co.uk - Kermit and Miss Piggy hit Berlin (2012-01-18) video Category:International The Muppets (2011) Category:International Muppet Movies (Germany)